Pláticas nocturnas
by GossipChii
Summary: Sora y Yamato comprendieron que el fuego azul de él se complementaba con el anaranjado de ella. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Marin! ¡Ídola del Sorato!]
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro, etc etc.

.

* * *

 **Pláticas nocturnas**

—¿No puedes dormir? —Yamato se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrar a nadie esa fría noche.

—Eso parece —se encogió de hombros, invitando a Sora, inevitablemente a sentarse junto a él—, pero creo que no soy el único que no puede dormir esta noche.

Sora desvió la mirada, tomando un palo en el suelo para no enfrentarlo. Yamato tenía una mirada que Sora aún no descifraba, que parecía fría, distante. Ella sentía que era su deber mantener al grupo unido, pero con Yamato no parecía ser posible. Si los ojos eran la puerta hacia el alma, ella aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer.

—No, no puedo dormir —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y continúo haciendo figuras en el suelo.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó, verdaderamente interesado. Fue la primera vez que Sora pudo notar preocupación en la mirada, que no fuera dirigida hacia Takeru.

—Unas cuantas. —Su voz se rompió, pero Sora era fuerte. Mordió su labio inferior y dejó el palo en el suelo—. No sé qué nos espera… estoy asustada —admitió.

Era de entender que Sora se sintiera asustada, habiendo sido secuestrada por Nanemon un par de días atrás. Fue rescatada y parecía que todo había regresado a la normalidad; exceptuando que su mejor amigo fue tragado por un agujero negro junto con el villano más terrible que habían enfrentado hasta la fecha. No tenía idea donde estaba Taichi, no tenía idea de si estaba vivo o muerto. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que lo que sea que le había sucedido al castaño había sido su culpa, y de nadie más.

—¿Es por Taichi? ¿Es porque se fue? —Los ojos de Yamato ardían como fuego azul. Sora descubrió cuando estaba más pequeña que el fuego azul quemaba más que el anaranjado, su padre le explicó que era porque tenía más oxígeno.

—No se fue por voluntad propia —dijo con las palabras tropezando por su boca—. No tenemos idea de donde pueda estar. —Una vez más, se le rompió la voz y desvió la mirada. A pesar de saber que Yamato era duro le gustaba pensar que tenía una capa suave en su interior. Lo sabía por como miraba a Takeru, y por como la había mirado segundos atrás.

—Si hay algo que Taichi no es, es ser alguien débil —atinó a señalar. Era algo que le sorprendía a Sora, la manera en que el rubio hablaba. No parecía ser alguien de once años, no parecía ser alguien de su edad. A ella le decían que actuaba más madura que las niñas de su edad. Pensó que quizá Yamato y ella podrían llegar a llevarse bien, a entenderse.

—Yo sé que no es débil —sonrió con tristeza, volviendo a enfrentar los ojos de fuego azul de Yamato—. Pero estamos en un mundo desconocido, puede estar en cualquier parte. Incluso puede que esté en otra dimensión.

—Creo que has estado hablando mucho con Koushiro. —Su intención no era herir a nadie, pero él también estaba asustado. Yamato entendía que sin Taichi con ellos, la responsabilidad de ser el líder caía directamente sobre sus hombros, y él no sabía si estaba preparado para algo así. Taichi era un líder nato, Yamato no. Taichi tenía el emblema del valor, y él no tenía idea de que se tratara su emblema. ¿Y si no le correspondía?

—Estamos en una dimensión desconocida, ¿no te has preguntado qué pensarán nuestros padres? —Sora se cubrió la boca inmediatamente después de hablar. Yamato era hijo de padres divorciados, claramente no veía lo suficiente a su madre y supo que su comentario le había dolido, lo supo pues el fuego azul se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. Se sintió tonta.

—No creo que les interese mucho. —Yamato tomó en palo que Sora había abandonado segundos atrás, y comenzó a dibujar. Sora había dibujado espirales y círculos, mientras que Yamato dibujaba líneas y truenos.

—Claro que les interesa, no digas esas cosas —habló para él, pero en cierta parte también hablaba para ella. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Taichi, pero se sentía muy sola en su casa. Su madre trabajaba todo el día, parecía importarle más el Ikebana y sus clases que ella misma. Y su padre… apenas veía a su padre. No tenía hechos ni argumentos para saber que tanto la quería.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno enfrentando sus demonios internos. Sora se abrazó a sí misma, enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas, Yamato continúo dibujando. Los dos estaban asustados, los dos sentían la obligación de continuar con el rol de líder, pero ninguno lo quería. Eran niños de once años, en un mundo lleno de peligros del cual jamás habían oído hablar en su vida, y el eslabón del grupo acababa de ser tragado por un agujero negro. Se sentían indefensos, inseguros. Solos.

—Sora —la aludida volteó, secándose las rebeldes lágrimas que se abultaban en sus ojos. Ella no lo sabía, pero como a ella le quemaban los de Yamato, a él le quemaban los de ella—. Sé que también están preocupados por ti, tus padres.

Sus palabras le sorprendieron, ¿cómo había sabido que estaba pensando justamente en eso? Abrió los ojos como platos y agitó su cabeza, intentando despejarse. Eso no lo veía venir.

—Lo sé —sonrió, más su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Sabía que Yamato hablaba con la mejor de las voluntades, pero sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho—. Los tuyos también, aunque no parezca, son tus padres y siempre te querrán —habló lento, pausado, cuidando sus palabras. Era difícil hablar con alguien en quién veías tanto de ti reflejado en él. Todas las palabras tenían que ser más sinceras, más pensadas, pues iban directamente para tu persona.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, las respiraciones de ambos llenando el silencio y nada más. Yamato rompió el palo a la mitad, y discretamente lo dejó a los pies de Sora. Ambos se pusieron a dibujar, rayas con círculos, rayos con espirales, hasta que llenaron el lugar en el que estaban sentados de un mural, que quizá Izumi intentaría analizar a la mañana siguiente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedaran dormidos, Sora sobre el regazo de Ishida. Estaban exhaustos emocionalmente, lo cual no les permitía dormir físicamente. Quizá fue el acercamiento emocional que comenzaron a tener ese día lo que les permitió dormir tan cerca, de ambas maneras. Ese fue un día especial para ambos, pues fue el día que comprendieron lo similares que eran.

Y como podían hablarse, decirse de todo sin palabras, a base de miradas. Como el fuego anaranjado de Sora se complementaba con el fuego azul de Yamato, y que a pesar de que a Sora le quemaban los ojos de Ishida, a él le quemaban los de ella. Y estaba bien, pues a pesar de quemarles, no les dolía. Sus miradas los llenaban, los hacía sentir cálidos, completos.

Se hizo costumbre para ambos ser los últimos en irse a dormir y ser acompañados por el silencio del otro. Se hizo costumbre que ninguno permitiera que el otro que cargara con todo el peso que ser el líder conllevaba. Se acostumbraron a esa dinámica, apoyarse en el otro y permitir que el otro se apoyara en ellos.

Hasta que Sora decidió abandonar al grupo para buscar a Taichi. Yamato decidió no luchar contra esa decisión, pues si algo había aprendido de la pelirroja en tantas noches en silencio era que no se le debía detener cuando creía que algo estaba bien.

Y Yamato confiaba en ella, en lo que sea que tuvieran planeado.

Y Sora jamás lo abandonó, ni a él ni a nadie en el grupo, algo que Yamato descubrió días después.

El resto, es historia.

* * *

 **Notas**

Marin, linda, ¡feliz cumpleaños! La verdad, mereces mucho, mucho más. Intenté darte algo lindo pero no quedé satisfecha y no sé, que vergüenza. Espero. al menos, haberte hecho sonreír. No mereces menos.

Aprecio muchísimo tu amistad, eres una ídola para mí y espero que esto prevalezca.

A los demás, espero les haya gustado. Me gustan los Soratos pre 02, me parecen de lo más tiernos. Dejen **review** :D

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
